Finally Proud
by WindRose1013
Summary: (Oneshot) The war is over and Panem is at peace.


He stood at the window, staring out into the sunlight as though he hadn't seen it in ages. And in truth, he hadn't. But he had work to do now that they were finally letting him.

He sighed and turned away from the light as there was a knock on the door of the office he was using. "Come in," he called.

In walked a young woman, her eyes far too tired for her age, but he wasn't surprised. After everything he had heard of her, it would be strange for her to be cheerful.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Miss Everdeen," he said, a faint, comforting smile on his lips. She merely nodded in return, surely wondering why she was here. "My name is Panem," he said, watching her eyes narrow in confusion and a seemingly ever-present mistrust. "I am the representation of this country and thought I should meet the young woman who has finally brought me hope for it after so long."

"And what's that supposed to mean? Are you a leader or something?" She glared at him, but he merely shook his head.

"No, the President was as much my boss as anyone else's, but I couldn't even fight against him as much as you could. I could only watch as he and his predecessors tore down my once beautiful country." He sky blue eyes glazed over with memories he thought he had long ago forgotten. "Long before I was called Panem, I was known as the United States of America. But that was so very long ago."

"But why did you want to see me?" She crossed her arm and looked straight into his eyes.

"Because you remind me of so many of the citizens of that old country; brave, selfless, knowing what needs to be fought for. When you volunteered for those God-awful games, I felt the fear in your heart at the thought of losing your sister. I hadn't felt that kind of love in so long, I had thought I'd forgotten it, that it didn't exist anymore."

She turned away from him at the mention of Primrose. The subject was still sore with her, and she couldn't stand the way this complete stranger spoke of her so casually. "Look," she started, keeping her voice level, "I know what you're trying to get at, but what's this got to do with me? Do you want me to be the next president, or something, 'cause the answer's no."

He shook his head. "Though I would be honored to have you as my boss, that is entirely your choice. I would never ask of you what you didn't want. I can see in your eyes you want nothing more than to go home and rest. And there's nothing wrong with that; you deserve rest.

"I only wanted to meet you to express my gratitude for all you have done and give my sympathy for all you have lost."

"And what would you know of what I've lost?" she seethed, venom dripping from her words.

He lowered his eyes sympathetically. "Much more than I would like," he answered vaguely.

She studied him, watching as his eyes stared of to somewhere faraway that she would never see. She shook her head. His past was of no consequence to her!

He looked back at her, though it didn't seem as though he could see what was currently in front of him. "There is a gift I wanted to give you," he said unexpectedly. "It was something that one of my first friends ever gave to me." He went over to a shelf and pulled down an ornate jewelry box that looked far older than anything seen at the capital. From the box he took a single, well-worn, toy soldier.

Katniss eyed it in confusion. "An old toy?" she questioned.

He nodded, a nostalgic smile on his lips. "Yeah, it was given to me by the representation of Great Britain centuries ago. He made them for me himself." He stared at the figure for a few long moments before holding it out for his guest to take. "There aren't many things still around from America and fewer things from the days before then, but I managed to save these."

She took the figure from him gently, sure that it would crumble to dust in her hands. "How old is it?" she asked, studying the faded paint and worn wood.

"Centuries," he answered. "I've had them since long before I was a country." He smiled softly. "I wanted to give you something in thanks, but a medal or trophy just didn't feel right."

She shook her head. "I can't take something like this. It's worth too much to you."

"That's why I wanted to give it to you. It's worth more than all the gold and diamonds in the world to me. Just take care of it."

She nodded, just staring at the piece. "I will, thank you," she said as she should.

Panem smiled, pleased that she had accepted the token. "It's really the least I could do," he said. "There's nothing I could give you that could show you just how proud I am of what you've done."

She shook her head, wishing he would stop talking about everything.

"That was all I wanted to say to you, but I would love to meet up with you again and get to know you, Katniss Everdeen." He smiled to her before placing his box back on the shelf. "Thank you for coming here."

She nodded before turning towards the door. "Goodbye... Mr. Panem," she said before opening the door to see herself out. "I'll see about seeing you again."

"Bye, Miss Everdeen," he smiled and waved slightly before she shut the door behind her. He turned back to the window watching the sky turn from blue to orange with the setting sun. His lips stayed curled up as bittersweet tears trailed down his cheeks. He was proud of that young woman, proud that she had fought for what was right even though she had lost so much. Proud that though her, his country could once again, finally, be the land of the free.


End file.
